We're the Same
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: Kidd hates people. When he realizes that a new sports training program requires him to be around more people more often, and his only "friend" isn't always there for him, he decides that maybe it would be okay to try and make a new friend. [Highschool]
1. Chapter 1

We're the Same

"Again our journalism staff is requesting appropriate pictures taken by students over this summer. If you have pictures, either send them to, or talk to, senior member Vivi. Also, at 3:15 PM today, all boys sports players please report to the gym for a mandatory meeting regarding training schedules. That is all our announcements. Have a wonderful afternoon!"

The school bell rang out over the PA system and kids flooded into the hallways, jittery and still buzzed from last-minute summer parties. Loud laughs and slamming lockers made talking a difficult task, and thinking an even harder one. It was only just the beginning of the school year and Kidd hated most everyone around him.

Just as he was thinking this to himself, Killer shuffled up next to him at his locker, hands in pockets and quiet until Kidd was ready to address him. He knew how his friend was when it came to school and his mood. Kidd pushed miscellaneous items into his backpack and decided that was all he needed. Looking up to check the time on the hallway clock, his glance met his blonde friend's smiling face instead. Kidd sighed and leaned back to look around him. 3:06 already.

"Don't worry, Kidd, we won't be late," Killer told him. Kidd nodded, zipping his bookbag up. He stood, closed his locker and gave Killer a pat on the shoulder as the two departed for the gym together.

None of the guys quite knew what to expect from the meeting, as rarely, if ever, did they call all sports teams to the same meeting. Kidd and Killer wondered this to themselves as they waited in the bleachers and more people steadily flowed in for the meeting as well. Watching the crowd come in, Kidd was amused by all the different kinds of guys he could see- the odd bowling team people, cocky LAX players, hard-to-read golfers and, of course, the king football and basketball guys. Kidd fell under the football category, although he didn't like to think of himself as the same kind of person as the others on his team. He was just a force to be reckoned with.

Killer gestured to some of his wrestling friends to come over by them and sit down, to which Kidd had forgotten that Killer had other friends. These people he didn't even know, but they met with handshakes and smiles nonetheless. Kidd was nonplussed.

When the time came around for the meeting to start, a small podium was brought out where the head athletic director stood with a microphone. He signaled for everyone to be quiet, and he picked up a packet of papers in front of him, flipping through with a squint. He looked back up and over the crowd in the bleachers. He leaned his head towards the microphone.

"If you would please listen carefully and then be prepared to move, thank you. I will have you sit with the sports team that you will be participating in first, chronologically. If you are in both swim and baseball, please sit with your swim team, and so on. Wait, wait- don't move, you don't know where you're going. If the golf and lacrosse teams would please move into section A now.."

There was a groan and a loud cacophony of shuffling and banging as the two teams moved out. It was funny to Kidd to noticed that this group looked like two separate realms, mainly skinny white kids with lots of money and a mixture of other guys with lots of muscle. The sections divided up in similar fashion until everyone was sorted out. Once satisfaction had been achieved, the director once more took to his mic.

"Okay, settle down again. Now, everyone is used to being called by their individual coaches for training and practice schedules when the season begins to come around. Football guys already have been training. However, this year we will be trying to better introduce all of you to your other fellow sports members whom you may have not had any idea of their existence. The rifle club does not usually ever associate with the hockey team. My point is, you've all clique-ified, and to counter this and promote better teamwork both on and of the playing field, the school has asked that we install a school-wide open gym program several times a week where you can come, work out and hang out with other guys."

The noise in the gym began to increase as everyone was either intrigued or disgusted by the idea. Kidd wasn't sure how he felt- he hated everyone to begin with, so what difference did it make to him?

"Okay, here's the kicker- you have to come to at least one a week, even for those players whose season hasn't started yet. We'll have a log in at the door where you'll write your name, and at the end of the week I will tally you all up and notify your coaches of your behavior. I'll let your coaches decide on discipline for noncompliance. The days of open gym will be Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday from 3 to 6 PM. If there is a scheduling issue where you cannot attend, discuss the matter with your coach personally. The program will be starting next week. Thank you, and you are dismissed."

Everyone got up with a much talking, debating why they had separated in the first place and how their work schedules were not as flexible as they would like. Kidd grabbed his bag and stood up amid the other football players, towering. He began to look around over the others' heads for blonde hair, which he found quite a ways over in the bleachers. He stood there, perfectly still, waiting. People cleared out around him, avoiding bumping into him, and when he turned to look at the gym clock and looked back, Killer had left with his other friends. Kidd sighed, noticing someone still in the gym, waiting as well.

Kidd walked down the steps of the bleachers, his footsteps now echoing in the gym. He turned to exit the building as he felt an inclination to stop. He stopped and turned, facing the other person in the gym. He looked young, and he probably couldn't drive yet, having to wait for a ride. Kidd didn't have anything better to do, since his only friend ditched him.

"Hey."

The guy looked up at him, startled from his thoughts. Kidd almost laughed.

"Do you need a ride?" Kidd asked him, leaning on the wall. His voice resounded in the gym, sounding odd to him. Maybe it wasn't so much his voice but what he said that sounded weird to him.

"Oh, uh.. I mean.. I'm fine," the other responded, giving a wave in dismissal. He looked away and rubbed his neck. Kidd raised an eyebrow, deciding to walk over to him. The boy didn't notice until Kidd was standing right in front of him, and his tall shadow was cast down over him. He looked up while Kidd looked down at him.

"Come on," Kidd said, gesturing with his head towards the door. The recipient stood with his bag in hand, unsure of what was the smartest course of action. Kidd turned to walk away, and he decided that getting a ride from him was probably just expected at this point. He followed.

Walking across the school's parking lot with hands in pockets, Kidd glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the kid was following. Kidd couldn't begin to tell what was going through his head.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kidd asked him, trying to slow down and walk beside him. The kid seemed hesitant. Kidd titled his head to look at him.

"Luffy," he answered, looking Kidd in the eyes abruptly. Kidd made a face of 'interesting' and looked back ahead of him. Luffy kept an eye on Kidd for a few seconds while they walked, deciding what to do. This guy was buff, and could do whatever he wanted.

"Kidd," Kidd told him in response, glancing back down with a straight face. Luffy returned the look with a nod.

When they got to Kidd's Jeep Cherokee, he unlocked it and ducked in, throwing his bag in the back seat. Luffy opened the passenger door and faced a pair of jeans and a jacket in the seat, to which his first thought was "girlfriend". Kidd noticed the dilemma and grabbed the clothes, also tossing them into the backseat while he put a hand out for Luffy's bag as well. It was tentatively handed over, and Luffy climbed in.

"Sorry, Killer left his clothes at my house," Kidd said nonchalantly, keys jingling as the car came to life and began its way out. Luffy was surprised by that.

"The blonde one?" Luffy asked, and Kidd nodded. He had instinctively started to just drive home to his own house when he came to a stop sign. It dawned on him. He started pointing in random directions and gave Luffy a look.

"Uh.. which way should I be going here? Where do you live?"

"Keep going, this is right," Luffy said, relaxing with an arm out the open window. Kidd made a sound.

"Huh. Well, just let me know where I'm going."

"Okay."

It was a nice late summer day, with a breeze in the trees and sunlight through the leaves. The lawns were still green and kids were out running around, playing tag and being loud. Luffy could relate, wanting to be small and playful again. Then again, it's not like he had friends to be playful with. Kidd tapped a song out on the door frame, eyeing the expression on Luffy's face. He could feel a kind of kindred feeling being shared.

"What grade are you in?" Kidd asked, stopping at a light. Luffy blinked and turned back to face Kidd.

"I'm a freshman.. and you're a senior, right?" Luffy replied, looking over Kidd's face while he faced forward. He had a strong build, and his face screamed of manhood with his hair back in a headband. Kidd turned to him, catching Luffy off guard. Kidd hid a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Kidd questioned with curiosity. Luffy shrugged.

"Just seem like it, I don't know."

"Thank you, I guess. I'm a junior," Kidd told him, watching Luffy's face change to a mildly surprised expression. Luffy appeared sheepish as he pointed up at the light which had turned green. The car behind him honked and Kidd waved in apology out his window. Kidd had once more just gone the way that he knew, but there was no objection.

"Then, are you in football?" Luffy asked, pretty sure that he was right. Kidd nodded. Kidd had no idea what the twig of a boy next to him played, so he just asked outright.

"Tennis. I'm not very good, though," Luffy admitted with an embarrassed smirk.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've never played before, so there's that, and my backhand is really bad. It's like my brain can't process motion in that direction," Luffy laughed, using hand motions to help him explain, "I think it's fun though." Kidd was amused.

"Eh, can't do everything. I'm a lineman, but I think I'd be a better receiver, really. I'm big but not that heavy," Kidd explained. Luffy nodded, following his train of thought. Kidd's biceps were huge, but really, everything that he could see about Kidd was big. His shoulders were wide and strong like a rock, and his pecs were evidently a workout focus. Kidd caught him looking, but Luffy didn't notice.

Kidd suddenly was aware that he was near his own house, and he started to get embarrassed. He turned to Luffy. "Uh, I'm sorry. I was on autopilot. Are we close to your house?" Luffy nodded, finally pulling out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just turn left on the next street and my house is the yellow one."

Kidd did as was told and pulled up in front of said house. He stretched back a long arm and retrieved Luffy's bag, handing it back to him with an odd smirk. Luffy nodded to him in thanks as he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car. "See ya tomorrow, Kidd."

"Yeah- oh, hey, what day were you thinking about going to open gym?" Kidd asked him through the open window. Luffy shrugged.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe Thursday. Why?" Luffy asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Kidd was gesturing with his hands, trying to think of a way to say what he wanted to say.

"Well, it's just that I live close by here and I wouldn't mind giving you a ride home, if you need it," Kidd reasoned. Luffy raised an eyebrow in thought, seeing the logic. That would be very convenient.

"Sure, thanks," Luffy told him. Kidd gave him a salute, and then looked at the clock on the dash.

"Cool. Well, I gotta hustle to work, so I'll see ya later," Kidd told him with a slight wave. Luffy put his hand up to wave back and Kidd pulled away from his house and went off out of sight.

Luffy stood in his front yard for a few minutes, contemplating what had all just gone down.

* * *

~ + thanks for reading! This was requested by Akuma Takeshi Jagerjack: more KiddLu! Back in business! Also, **continue this, or leave it at this cliffhanger**? + ~


	2. Chapter 2

We're the Same 2

It was the following Thursday when, at lunch, Killer informed Kidd of how the whole "open gym thing" had gone for him the day before. Killer said that it was kind of fun, hanging out with other people and so on, and he needed something to get him out of working on Wednesdays anyway. Kidd took note that Killer had already chosen his gym-day without talking to him. He sat through the conversation anyway, asking a question here are there.

"Oh, you should've seen it though, the bowling guys looked totally lost like they had never set foot in a weight room before. I felt kinda bad actually, but eh. They'll figure it out," Killer joked, laughing with another one of his friends. Kidd raised his eyebrows in response, taking a sip of Gatorade. He was not amused. He stood up with his bottle in hand and simply walked away, leaving to sit alone at another table. If he didn't have a friend to sit with, why sit with anyone at all?

Luffy spotted Kidd from across the lunchroom, also in a similar situation. Looking around him at his own empty table, he felt a little empty. He wasn't sure what to do. Their previous interaction had been sufficiently awkward, and Luffy wasn't sure how to approach him. Even with these thoughts, within several moments he found himself carting him and his lunch over towards the junior and his empty table with a determined face.

Kidd looked up as he heard footsteps stop next to him and found Luffy there, looking odd. The two were silent for a second. Several people passed by them, giving them side-eyed glances. The thought was exchanged- Kidd slid over and patted the bench next to him. Luffy sighed in relief and sat down. He didn't even have to say a word. In fact, most of the lunch period was spent in silence between them. Kidd didn't think it was uncomfortable, but he had no idea what Luffy was thinking. Luffy was unsure if whether he himself was being awkward or if it was Kidd, or both.

"Looks like we're in the same boat," Kidd finally said, looking up at the clock. There was only a few minutes left before the bell rang once more. Luffy nodded, putting the cap on his empty water bottle. Kidd stood with his tray in hand and reached his other hand down in front of Luffy. He was confused- what was Kidd reaching for? Money? His hand? Finally Kidd gave a point towards Luffy's tray, and the thing was silently passed off while Luffy turned red in embarrassment. He hadn't been expecting that. When Kidd had returned back to the table, the bell rang out and soon the room was shifting and growing louder. The redhead waited for Luffy to get up from the bench until he forged a path through the crowd to get out, Luffy following close behind. Upon reaching the more open hallway, Kidd turned and gave the younger one a clap on the shoulder, a smirk on his face. Luffy looked up, seeing Kidd's big hand in a wave to him above the crowd as he walked off to his next class.

Luffy was left once more in a fog, wondering..

"Where did you go today?" Killer questioned Kidd later in the day, at the end of seventh period. Killer's other friends pretended to be working around the two but had their ears pointed in the right direction. The feel of their shadowed glances burnt. Kidd looked away and rubbed a hand over his face. How could he put it simply..

"I wanted to be alone, that's all," Kidd mumbled, not proving to defend himself very aptly. It was as if their years of friendship hadn't told Killer anything about how Kidd ticked. Killer scoffed at him, looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

"And yet you sat with a guy you don't even know? That makes sense, Kidd."

Kidd was irked. He tried to ignore Killer as he further interrogated him. The pencil in his hand was tapping away furiously. What right did Killer have to go after an innocent guy? No right, that's what. He had no idea. The ticking of the second hand began to ring loudly in his head. The sound of Killer's chair squeaking against the linoleum and the cold feeling of a hand around his wrist jolted Kidd out of his head.

"I do know him," Kidd said suddenly, looking Killer in the eye.

"Kidd, have you even been listening to me?" Killer asked, flabbergasted at him, "know who?"

"The one I sat with, I do know him." The whole situation was driving Killer nuts- he let go. The fuck did this boy mean? Killer had never seen the kid before in his life. He turned his back on Kidd and went about his own business.

"We're the same.." Kidd finished to himself just as the bell rang. Killer stood and glared down at him incredulously, leaving behind Kidd whilst shaking his head. Kidd sat in his desk motionless until he was the last one in the classroom. He came to the conclusion that it was about time to disassociate with Killer. After gathering his books together with little eagerness, Kidd gave his math teacher a half-hearted wave as he exited the room solemnly.

The wall in the gym had nailed into it clipboards with pens- one for each sport. When Kidd arrived, there was a massive crowd of football players standing there waiting, so he decided to just go and change first. He was unsure if there was any sort of order or schedule at all. He shrugged to himself, concluding that he would figure out eventually.

Walking back out into the gym with a bottle of Gatorade, Kidd noticed some of his football teammates huddled in a circle, getting ready to start stretching. He decided to join, setting his bottle down on the bleachers. The clan took him in, as the hype was being built by the captains.

"All of you know what you need to work on. Don't be a fuckin' wimp and sit around. Get your lazy asses up and out there! One week until our scrimmage!" The captain was met with loud agreement, smacking of shoulders and random yelling. While they dispersed after a group stretch, the captain met Kidd and put a hand up on his shoulder firmly. Kidd looked down at him, straight-faced, wondering what he would hear next.

"If you didn't hear or notice, Alex broke his hip in a biking accident last night," the senior told him, looking around at the floor. Kidd took in the information with a slow nod. Of course, the week before showtime. Kidd turned his head towards the bearer of bad news, wondering if that was all. The captain sighed and gave Kidd a firm pat on the back.

"Coach wanted me to ask you if you would stay late and work hard on receiving," he continued, looking Kidd in the eye. The redheaded nodded back at him firmly. The captain smiled.

"You've got it. Want to work with me now, then?" Kidd shrugged.

"Sure."

Ace, the quarterback captain led Kidd away towards the far door of the gym when he had a thought. He stopped and turned back around. Kidd stopped with him, football in hand.

"Did you sign in yet?" Ace asked him, pointing back to the other side of the room. Kidd sighed and shook his head. "You go ahead and do that. I'll be out at the field."

Kidd gave him a nod and began his excursion. People were all over the place, and he felt like he was having sensory overload with all the noise and flashing movement. Half-way towards his destination, he felt a hand reach out and touch his lower back. Curious but not dedicated, Kidd kept walking while he glanced behind him. It was Luffy. Kidd began to smile. Luffy looked nervous out of his mind, but when he saw him smile, his tenseness melted.

"Hey Luffy, what's up?" Kidd asked him, putting a hand around the small one's shoulder. Luffy half shrugged, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm here, not really sure where to begin," Luffy explained, looking around at his other teammates who took a moment from their activities to watch him and Kidd walk by. Kidd met their laughing eyes with a dull, brutal gaze. He put his hand into his pocket moodily and stuck his nose in the air. People were not going to push him down anymore. Luffy couldn't take his eyes off of Kidd's face.

"I don't know what to tell you there. I'll be outside with Ace," Kidd told Luffy privately, head directed quite pointedly towards his acquaintance. Luffy raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. That was inconvenient, but he was curious.

"What will you be doing?" Luffy asked him as they came up to the wall of sign in sheets. Kidd took the hanging pen in hand and signed his name roughly before responding with a bit of light in his tone.

"I'll be filling in for our receiver now," Kidd told him, remembering how he had discussed the topic with Luffy several days beforehand. Luffy seemed to beam in happiness for him. It was just what he had wanted! What were the odds?

"That's really cool. I'll look forward to seeing your many touchdowns," Luffy laughed, hitting Kidd on the arm. Kidd grinned.

"Oh yeah, let's hope."

"Kidd!"

The two turned towards the voice that echoed above the other noises. Kidd made a nervous face and chuckled, giving Luffy a light smack on the head as he turned to jog away. He turned and tread backwards, that grin on his face again. Luffy blinked at him.

"Find me later, okay?" Kidd called out, pointing a thumb back towards the field beyond. Luffy nodded with a wave, and Kidd returned it as he turned and hurried out after Ace.


	3. Chapter 3

At 6 o'clock all of the athletes packed up and got ready to go home, and Luffy found himself lost and confused when he hadn't seen Kidd enter or exit the locker room yet. After having waited in the bleachers for several minutes, lonely, he remembered the image of Kidd from earlier, tell him to, "come find me later". Luffy sighed, wishing he would've thought of that earlier. He slung his bag over his shoulder with a glance around the gym before heading out into the evening.

Walking out into the warm, summer air was refreshing in comparison to the smell of the sweaty gym. The auditory side of life outside was crisp and welcomed. From the gym steps Luffy could hear the sound of the football being snapped and caught across the way in the practice field. Without a second thought Luffy wandered his way over, choosing to sit in the first bench of the bleachers while he waited to be noticed. He realized that feeling had been a common theme since he had entered high school.

Sitting there, Luffy was amazed at Kidd's agility. His physique was built and broad, and he could sure move. Just watching from his place on the sidelines, Luffy lost track of the time and fell victim to being mesmerized.

Taking a quick breather, Kidd stood and rolled his shoulders, tilting his head back to look up at the wispy clouds in the sky. He had a dazed look of fatigue about him. The sweat on his body made him shine surreally. Ace walked over to Kidd, patted him on the back and gave him a slap to the butt as they hustled back to the gym locker room to change. Kidd jogged past Luffy on the way and he gestured for him to follow behind. Luffy did so, obviously pleased to be acknowledged by him.

In the locker room, Luffy felt a little awkward with the two buff upperclassmen stripping in front of him. Pulling off his shirt, Kidd tossed it into Luffy's chest, who caught it in confusion. Kidd was amused.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. I promise I'll hurry," he told him. Luffy just nodded- Kidd smirked.

Meanwhile, Ace had been silently observing the two while he went about his own business. He had shared three years on the team with Kidd, not like they were super close friends or anything, but he had never seen the redhead interact with anyone like he had just witnessed. He was itching to know what the story was.

Ace sat down and was taking off his cleats when he tried to get Luffy's attention. He dropped his shoe to the floor with a "thud" and received a glance in response. Ace gave him a small smile.

"Are you his brother?" he asked, leaning back on the bench. Luffy gave a feeble laugh in turn, looking at the ground.

"No, I'm just his.. neighbor," Luffy decided. He bit the inside of his cheek, hearing the water turn on to a shower further down the room. The heavy droplets made an echoing rainstorm within the enclosed space, and Luffy could feel the awkward tension building like the humidity. He just thought that maybe the word "friend" would sound weird, but his heart told him he had made the wrong choice of words. Ace shamelessly watched all these emotions go over Luffy's face, and the freshmen never once looked up from the floor around him. Ace only shook his head.

"It's okay. I could tell that you are close with Kidd, that's all. I just wondered," Ace explained, trying to relieve Luffy of whatever negativity was making him make that pitiful expression on his face. Luffy looked up at him in question.

"You can?" Luffy asked. Ace cocked his head and nodded, confused.

"Yeah. I've never seen Kidd smirk or grin or take time to talk to someone before," the senior explained, looking off in the direction of the showers. Maybe Luffy was not that close with him like he thought. This would be a story still in the midst of unfolding, he supposed, nodding to himself. He enjoyed the content look on the young one's face now that he had said that and he himself felt relieved, too, for whatever reason. Someone people called Ace "overly empathetic", but he didn't mind, knowing that it was because he enjoyed being a role model- a brother figure- for others.

Ace went on with changing then, leaving Luffy to his own thoughts. He could tell that Luffy was timidly taking peeks at him while he stripped down, but he didn't mind much. When he was done, he stuffed his clothes in a bag and looked up at Luffy one last time. Luffy turned and caught his eye, looking a little shell-shocked. Ace smirked at him and gave him a solid pat to his shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you later, then," Ace said. Luffy nodded, feeling the momentary warmth of Ace's hand make his whole body tingle. Within a moment the senior had left the locker room, leaving Luffy to the sound of Kidd's shower running in the background. He suddenly felt oddly distressed. They were alone. Luffy's mind buzzed..

"Hey Luffy?"

Luffy shot upwards at the call. "Y-yeah?"

Kidd shook his head to himself. He turned off the showerhead and stuck his head out of the shower stall. "I've made a mistake. If you go into the room next door, that's where we do our football laundry. There should be towels drying in there somewhere. Would you go grab me one?"

Luffy swallowed nervously- the way Kidd's wet hair fell sloppily back and the beads of water dripping down his neck and onto his rigid collarbone.. He nodded quickly, hurriedly scrambling up and into the room next door. It was very dark in there because its windows had heavy blinds on them, and he fumbled to find the light switch in his stupor. Once he got it, he finally noticed the stench of tens of players' dirty laundry that had gone through that room. With a quick glance around he found a stack of folded towels on a large rack. Walking back out with a towel in hand, Luffy began to feel his heartbeat pick up speed again as he approached Kidd's shower stall.

"Aye, I guess you found 'em okay," Kidd mused, sticking his torso back out. Luffy could only nod with a pitiful smile. Kidd had to restrain himself from laughing at the poor boy. He was so innocent. The two stood there in silence for a moment, Kidd looking around, wondering if he missed something. He coughed, reaching out for the towel. Luffy blushed in embarrassment, pushing the thing into Kidd's large hand.

Taking the towel, he disappeared back into his stall, first rubbing his hair and the continuing elsewhere. Perhaps he would try to carry on a conversation..

"What all did you end up doing today?" Kidd asked, drying off his chest. Luffy stood outside, deciding to lean against the wall of the opposite stall.

"Oh, well.. I spent most of the time on the machines, focusing on my legs.. My lower body isn't so great," Luffy said, running a hand through his hair. Kidd nodded in approval.

"That's good. Did the other guys bring their rackets and practice, or what?"

The dialogue continued smoothly, without much hesitation or lack of thoughts. Kidd had been done drying for several minutes, but he tied the towel around his waist and stood leaning against the cold wall while he talked. When there was a pause in talking, he pushed the curtain aside and stepped out, headed towards his locker. Luffy caught his eye as he stepped out, and Kidd gave him a smirk. Luffy wondered why that was always his go-to.. It made his heart flutter. He wasn't sure if it was just an awkward half-smile or supposed to be condescending. Nonetheless, Luffy followed suit after the redhead and sat down on the bench where he once had been, his back facing Kidd. He listened while Kidd took clothes out of his locker and dropped the towel to the concrete. He involuntarily folded in half, hugging his knees to his chest. Kidd couldn't help but chuckle.

"You must not have brothers," Kidd deduced aloud. Luffy shook his head- not surprising. "That's a shame. I don't care if you look or not."

That was odd. What Kidd just said was odd to Luffy. Was that just how all guys acted? Was it bad to be shy and modest?

"I'm not saying you have to," Kidd added, stepping into his boxers- Luffy hadn't moved an inch. Kidd sighed. He put on a pair of basketball shorts and skipped the shirt, tossing the wet towel into the hamper for the managers to wash later. Luffy still had not come out of his shell. Kidd gave him a pitying look and he patted the young one's back gently, getting him out of his little world. He craned his neck looking up at Kidd and his familiar smirk.

"C'mon, let's go," he told him, gesturing towards the door with his bag in hand. Luffy nodded, standing up to exit. Kidd let Luffy go out first, turning off the light behind him and locking the door before he closed it. He quickly caught up with Luffy, not caring that he was still barefoot. Luffy noticed Kidd and his rack of muscles beside him and he wondered how he got himself in this position. Kidd put his arm around Luffy's shoulders, pulling him into his side with a grin. Luffy tensed up.

"Relax, man. You've gotta get used to guys- and being one- even if you hate being around people in general, like me," Kidd suggested firmly, trying to look the boy in the eyes but not having any luck.

They arrived at Kidd's car, the sun in its last stage of light, and the two got in without talking. Kidd pulled his shoes out his bag and slipped them on, tossing his bag back. He waited, wondering what Luffy would do next. Luffy felt the heat of his gaze on him, and he looked up into it, confused. Kidd raised an eyebrow.

"Gonna chill and put your seatbelt on?" he asked, doing so with himself. Luffy couldn't handle all the built-up embarrassment anymore. He was going to burst.

"You're just _extremely…_ cool, and I feel _extremely_ inferior being around you," Luffy told him moodily, crossing his arms and looking straight out the windshield ahead. Kidd laughed. Luffy turned towards him, irked at that response.

"Oh stop. You just don't know how to handle me, that's all," Kidd replied, leaning on the console and attempting to look Luffy in the eye again. The boy wouldn't budge, and it was starting to get annoying. Kidd reached out, grabbed the top of Luffy's head in his hand and forcibly turned it towards him. He waited- finally, Luffy returned the glance, looking nervous again. Kidd only settled in, not moving an inch but to smirk. After what felt like ages, Luffy turned away, breathing heavily since he had been unconsciously holding his breath. Kidd shook his head in disbelief.

"This boy.."

He turned on his vehicle and noticed the time- although it was Thursday, they didn't have school the next day, due to "teachers' meetings". Kidd wondered what he would do. Killer was no longer an option to him, leaving him only with the option of testing out his new friend who was sitting next to him. The redhead turned towards Luffy again, and Luffy involuntarily turned back towards him.

"Haha! There," Kidd said, holding the eye-contact. Luffy blinked, blushing.

"What.."

"I can't tell if you're afraid of me or what," Kidd thought out loud, putting his car in reverse and pulling out of his parking spot. Luffy sighed, thinking he had already explained himself. Kidd stopped, looked and turned onto the street in the opposite way of home without a word. Luffy look Kidd over, confused.

"Where are we going?" Luffy questioned him, mumbling. Kidd smiled, grabbing Luffy by the wrist to shake him.

"Calm down- we're going on a roadtrip," Kidd explained. Luffy was amazed, and somewhat scared.

"I guess I'll let my parents know," he told himself, catching Kidd's attention.

"Tell them that you met new friends at practice and they wanted to hang out afterwards," he instructed Luffy, trying not to let Luffy's parents think that he was creepy.

"Sure.."

Kidd had not let go of Luffy's wrist for thirty minutes, not tightly clenching, but like how one would hold a child's hand. Luffy didn't question it out loud, but he sure did on the inside. Kidd didn't have a care in the world and actually forgot that he was even doing it.

They arrive at their destination way after sunset, which was perfect. Luffy looked around from their parking spot on the side of the dirt road- they were in the middle of the country, between a corn field and an empty one.

"It's so dark.. and quiet," Luffy whispered, looking around.

"And peaceful," Kidd added, getting out of his car- Luffy was confused. Kidd waved for him to follow suit. He did so, unsure what was going to come. Soon they were laying on top of the car, looking up at the night sky. Luffy could feel Kidd's large, warm presence next to him, and he tried to settle down. He let his eyelids slide closed while Kidd talked to him. Luffy thought that his deep voice was both exciting and soothing.

"I like to come out here when I feel restless or lonely.. or whenever I feel like I've had enough of people," Kidd admitted, nearly whispering, listening to the wind whip across the corn stalks. Luffy nodded in understanding.

"I wish I could do that," Luffy replied, opening his eyes back to the splash of stars beyond right as a small wisp of a cloud began to pass over the moon. "Which do you feel right now?" Luffy asked, turning his head towards Kidd. Kidd looked back, studying him for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like I needed to show you this place," he said quietly, smiling. Luffy felt his face heat up. He remembered what Ace had said from earlier about Kidd not being like this around anyone else.

"Am I.. different to you?" Luffy mumbled, looking away quickly. Kidd followed his eyes, remaining silent for a moment.

"Am I?" Kidd countered, leaning on his elbow. Luffy blinked.

"Yeah."

"Not in a scary way?" Kidd specified. Luffy paused, then shook his head. Kidd sighed in relief. "Good.. then do you wanna hang out tomorrow sometime?" he suggested abruptly, looking excited. Luffy couldn't help smiling at Kidd's child-like happiness. He gave Kidd a nod and was met with a crushing hug into Kidd's bare chest, but only for a second before Kidd hopped off of his car and into it, leaving Luffy confused and scrambling with a laugh. They sat there laughing, pulling out of their spot and back towards civilization once more. Before Luffy left, they exchanged phone numbers and quickly came up with rough plans of how the next day would look. The two of them both were looking forward to it.


End file.
